Chapter 7: "I Don't Fight Girls"
(The film resumes at Rash Field with the title forming in the air. After a few seconds, it fades.) * Evan Dollard: Welcome back to Raven: Bully Beatdown. (The 2006 logo zooms in to take us to a flashback of villains falling on various obstacles in Dallas.) * Evan Dollard: (voiceover) So far, not a single villain has been able to complete the Dallas course. In fact, no villain has even survived Snap Back. The Spin Cycle has made the biggest splash all year, casting aside nearly all of the villains to attempt it. Just one wrong swing will result a spin-out. Let go too early and you'll spin into the water. Can any hero endure the harsh moves of the frames and manage to complete the Baltimore course? (It skips to a playground on the west side of Baltimore. Linmis dismounts his horse, then, speaks to the soldiers.) * Linmis: This is where we were ambushed last time. Keep your eyes open. (Behind him, someone in a hood drops to the floor, spilling some things of a basket. Linmis and the soldiers draw out their fencing swords.) * Voice: Oh! Oh, dear! Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. I'll be out of your way in a moment. Oh, dear! (Linmis approaches the mystery woman.) * Linmis: Ma'am, may I offer you any assistance? * Voice: Oh, no! Sorry, sir! Everything's all right. I'll just be... (The woman in the hood is actually Snow White.) * Linmis: It's you. * Snow White: It's you. * Linmis: I thought you were dead. * Snow White: I almost was. (Suddenly, some tall assassins attack the soldiers.) * Assassin 1: Give us your valuables! * Linmis: Stay behind me. You'll be safe. (Snow White takes off her hood to reveal her '''Mirror Mirror' bandit outfit as the assassins continue their attack. One of them flips over her and places a fencing sword in her hand, then, joins the battle.)'' * Tall Assassin 1: Here you go. (Linmis aims his sword at Snow White.) * Linmis: You're with the bandits? * Snow White: You're with the demon! (They start to duel each other with their swords.) * Linmis: You're a traitor. * Snow White: And you're a jerk. (They continue to fight.) * Linmis: All right, that's enough. Stop this at once. I can't fight you. * Snow White: Why not? * Linmis: Because you're a girl. I don't fight girls. (Linmis throws off his cape.) Perhaps I should reconsider. (They continue to duel, but Linmis's one move knocks the sword out of Snow White's hand. It lands on the bottom of the stairs. Snow White ducks as Linmis swings his blade, leaps from the stairs and tumbles to get the blade. Linmis flips from them. The assassins continue to beat up the soldiers as Linmis continues to duel Snow White until he catches her in his hands.) * Linmis: The Queen did say you were crazy. * Snow White: She also said I was dead! (She kicks Linmis and the fight continues.) * Tall Assassin 2: Watch out for that tree! * Snow White: The Queen has you in her thrall. Can't you see she's manipulating you? * Linmis: That is absurd. The Queen would be just fine if you and your friends stopped robbing her! (Linmis's swing again knocked the sword out of her grasp and he takes it. Meanwhile, the tall assassin drags of the soldiers away.) * Tall Assassin 3: Let's go for a ride! (Linmis uses his own sword to block Snow White, then, hits the princess's butt with her sword.) * Snow White: Ow! (He does the same thing as she tries to escape, finally knocking her down.) * Linmis: Hm. Yield. (HOWLING) * Assassin 1: Should we help her? * Snow White: Glad you've come to your sen... (Snow White throws flour at Linmis, tackles him, then rolls as he gets up.) * Assassin 2: Eh... She's doing pretty good on her own. (She picks up his blade and her own and swings them, but misses. Linmis uses her hand to slap her in the neck. She attacks him again, but Linmis swirls and catches her in his arms.) * Snow White: Ow! * Linmis: If you weren't trying to stab me right now, I might be tempted to kiss you. * Snow White: I guess I better keep trying, then. * Linmis: Remember this? * Snow White: Yeah. Remember this? (She steps on Linmis's boot, swirls and makes a little cut in his bare hand.) * Snow White: Please forgive me. * Linmis: No. Forgive me. (Linmis next attack again made Snow White's blade land in his hand instead.) * Linmis: You've been bested, so yield. (Snow White picks up a rock.) Put it down. We're done playing. Or did you not learn enough from your spankings? (She throws it at a tree, making snow fall onto the back of Linmis's horse.) You even throw like a gir... (The horse whinnies and kicks Linmis with his back legs. The assassins laugh at this.) * Snow White: Why do you have to be so darn cute? * Linmis: What? (A punch from Snow White knocks him out.) Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Bully Beatdown Category:"Oh, The Indignity!" Category:Fight Scenes